


Elf-Control

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Dress Up, M/M, Naughty Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: "The email had been sent to Vin months ago asking for volunteers to send in photos for inclusion in a special holiday calendar for a charity raising awareness about testicular cancer. The title of the message “Show us your balls” had piqued Vinny’s interest amongst all the other emails. It was four am when he had started typing a response in his usual sleep deprived state. “Thank you for your interest, I would love to show you my balls”."Vinny does his bit for charity during the festive season.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Elf-Control

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Christmas fic and this is what happened! 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season despite all of the insanity in the world right now and enjoy this bit of fluff. :)

“I’m going to murder you.” Vinny announced as he stepped back into the living room with a death glare that could have stopped time if he focused hard enough. The growl in his voice would have been terrifying in a darkly lit alleyway but in the soft glow of the fairy lights decorating the room it only highlighted the sweetness of the bubblegum pink blush painted on his cheeks. He tugged at the bright green smock he appeared from the hallway wearing; his face clearly letting Ricky know he was disgusted with it. The stripy red and white tights were certainly not helping his mood as he adjusted them for the millionth in just the few minutes he had been wearing them. “It was the only elf costume they had left in the store, you left it a bit late you know… Anyway, you look great.” Rick squeezed his shoulder as a sign of reassurance but Vinny just rolled his eyes as a sign of his skepticism. 

The next thing to catch his wide eyed gaze were the elaborate props that were laid out on the coffee table in the centre of the room. “It’s going to be really tasteful, I promise.” Ricky spoke in a low voice cradling the camera in one hand while the other one didn’t move from Vinny. “I’m not fresh off the bus trying to make it in Hollywood Rick, we’re just taking a couple of photos for charity.” Vin raised an eyebrow, he lifted the small potted cactus plant that was amongst the strange selection of items. “Ouch…” He gave a small nervous laugh imagining what Ricky was expecting of him with that particular item. “I thought I’d have the only prick on display here” There was a pause as the words sunk in before Rick began cackling his grip on Vinny’s shoulder tightening. “That is exactly the energy we’re going for.” He added once he’d finally gotten his breath back. 

The email had been sent to Vin months ago asking for volunteers to send in photos for inclusion in a special holiday calendar for a charity raising awareness about testicular cancer. The title of the message “Show us your balls” had piqued Vinny’s interest amongst all the other emails. It was four am when he had started typing a response in his usual sleep deprived state. “Thank you for your interest, I would love to show you my balls”. He had giggled to himself for a moment before hitting send and proceeding to quickly forget about what he had signed up for. It wasn’t until the first week of December when the reminder came through that Vinny realised that he would actually have to organise and participate in something. He had considered politely advising that he could no longer take part but felt too guilty to let a non-profit down. Instead he opted to call Ricky, asking him to find a Christmasy costume and come over with his camera as soon as possible. 

“So where do you want me?” Vinny asked, straightening his outfit so the bells at his hips made little jingling sounds. He gave a little wiggle pleased at the musical interlude as he waited. "How about we get a few of you putting some balls, I mean baubles up on the tree" Ricky coughed, caught off guard by the Freudian slip, pointing at the small step ladder by the tree. "Yes sir" Vinny gave him a little salute stepping into the ladder picking two glittery hot pink baubles from the box Ricky had brought with him. Flashing a grin over his shoulder he held them up so that Rick could start taking photos. "That's great!" He encouraged him to keep posing as he crouched down angling the camera up at Vinny. He pouted his lips tilting his head so the light captured the glitter in his blush while pushing back shaking his hips again. Ricky felt a strange sensation in his stomach as his eyes ran over Vinny's body in the tight fitting outfit. He also felt an unfamiliar shame flood his system at the same time - did he have a crush on an elf? 

"I have an idea" Vinny announced, turning around looking down at him with a sly grin. He lifted the top slightly, his hands making for the zipper on the green shorts. Ricky's mind raced a mile a minute as he watched holding his breath. Vin hummed with irritation as he carefully pushed the ornament through the gap in the shorts followed by the other one before pulling the zipper back up. He placed his hands on his waist, rocking his hips forward with a bright smile. He looked so pleased with himself as the shiny pink orbs swung suggestively at his crotch. "What do you think?" Vinny asked, meeting Ricky's cool blue gaze with a glimmer in his eye. "Perfect" He gave a stifled laugh taking a photo unsure if it would be PG enough for a charity calendar but certain he wasn’t willing to stop him. Vinny shifted again, throwing his head back exposing the delicate skin on his neck. His eyes were closed, his lips parted as if in ecstasy as he fondled his make shift testicles. 

The pointy green hat he was wearing slipped slightly, the tops of his ears peeking through the mess of dark curls that rested on his shoulders. He looked utterly ridiculous. He looked far too believable as an elf. Yet Ricky still couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel to rip his way through the candy stripe stockings and pull the smock off him. The naughty little sod would have it coming to him pulling sex faces while touching himself like that. Ricky cleared his throat, feeling his skin starting to burn with embarrassment that he had even thought something so crass. Lust was not the first thing that should have come to mind when he thought of Christmas. Vinny’s eyes connected with his looking as bright and as innocent as always, though it must have been so obvious that something had changed in the atmosphere. He suddenly straightened up, not posing anymore as if seriously considering his next move. 

"Maybe it should be a bit steamier" Vin pressed his lips together, tapping his index finger against his chin as he thought. Without a word he stepped down off the ladder eyeing the items on the coffee table before lifting up the mistletoe. Vinny sprawled himself out of the sofa, holding it above his head with extra pouty lips. "Do you want to kiss me yet camera? Do I look like one of your French girls?" He spoke in a low husky voice as he inched right to the edge of the deep red love seat. Ricky quietly snapped a few more pictures keeping his lips shut not wanting to give Vin the satisfaction of knowing he had been thinking about kissing him from the minute he got there. "I think we've got enough here to work with." Rick cleared his throat pulling himself up to his feet, his eyes fixed on the small screen of the camera and not Vinny laid out on his back. 

He wanted to get out of there before he overheated or worse discovered he had a fetish for cute green outfits. Vin pulled himself to his feet, the chime ringing again but by now it had started to feel like a warning. “Aren’t you going to kiss me? It’s tradition.” He asked, fluttering his lashes, his hands clasped behind his back. He was flirting and it was almost sickeningly sweet. Ricky wanted to show resolve, to shake his head and walk away but instead he felt his body taking a step closer. They were standing so close he could see the stubble creeping up Vinny’s pale cheeks and his lips glistening in the light inviting him to cross a line. Without thinking too hard he brushed his lips softly against Vin’s - letting him deepen the kiss until there was no way to stop until they were completely breathless. “You’re on someone’s naughty list, that’s for sure.” Ricky muttered as he slowly pulled away. Vinny suggestively raised his eyebrows, flicking the bell at his hip. “Oh I hope so.”


End file.
